Untitled...
by Rhysie Wood
Summary: not for you
1. ....1

****

Side Note: This is my first FF8 fic and my second Final Fantasy fic all together. Just a little warning to all those to attempt to read this. I am crazy. There! That was the most important one of all. The second is that this is based on what would happen if instead of running into Selphie before going off to the fire cavern Squall ran into someone else. Basically I am using the FF8 characters but I chucked the plot now lets see Psycho Ivy's version of FF8

.... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I own no one... and nothing... I live with my parents for crying out loud so please don't sue! Wait I own Sylvan and Azurea and I own The GFs "Jocasta" and "Four Horsemen"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch--1

Thump! Thump! Thump! The sounds of a bouncing ball and footsteps could be heard down the hall as Squall made his way towards the second floor hallway. This way ward quiet seventeen-year-old had no clue who was about to collide with his life. The noise was getting louder. 

'What the hell?' He thought as he looked down the hall just in time to see a white haired girl run into him.

"OH! I'm sorry!" She said as bent over to pick up the red ball she had dropped.

"..."

"Oh I see one of the silent types eh!? I just transferred here this s'morning and I'm kinda lost... I can't find my dorm or anything!" She said shaking her head, as she looked up at him his gray eyes met her dark azure blue ones.

"Oh...."

"Well... C'mon you can show me!" She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the elevator.

"No.... I don't have time I have to meet Quistis and go get my GF" He said as he yanked his hand away. The girl sniffs the air.

"I smell Asshole!" She says as she gets in the elevator followed by Squall. There was no snappy remark or even a come back. She blankly looked at him.

"You're an odd child aren't you?" She said laughing.

"Odd or not I still have to take My SeeD field exam today"

"Ahhh.... So you want to be in SeeD? That's interesting... I want to be a SeeD too... That was my dream for the longest... Now do you know what my dream is?" She said smiling looking up at him because she was only 4'9"

"What?" He said looking down at her she grinned.

"To annoy the hell out of you good sir!" She said grinning as the elevator stopped. She quickly stepped out.

"...."

"We'll meet again! I can feel it" She said as she ran down the stairs and out of site.

'That is one odd little girl' He thought as he made his way out side. There instead of Finding Quistis alone he found Quistis and the girl.

"So you just transferred here from Galbadia Garden?"

"Yes... I just enrolled today and I can't find anything" the girl said watching Squall approach,

"Oh I didn't catch your name what was it again?" Quistis said looking at the girl she turned her attention back to Quistis.

"Sylvan... Sylvan Lake" She said laughing.

"That's a very ironic name... Well Sylvan I hope you find your stay here to be more pleasant... by the way... this is Squall Leonhart. He's going out for SeeD like your self" Quistis said pointing to Squall who was still standing dumbfounded by the stairs.

"Hi Squall" She said grinning as she looked at him.

'How did she get over here' Squall thought as he studied her.

"Sylvan! I found out how to get to our dorms! C'mon!" Someone yelled from behind Squall he turned around to find the same girl.

"Oh that's my twin Azurea... She's quite a loud person if you ask me... She wants to be a SeeD to go career... I want to be an instructor I think would have been better if I had stay at Galbadia" Sylvan said before she walked over to her sister.

"Nice meeting you two" Sylvan said before walking off.

"They don't like each other all that much Sylvan was telling me about how Azurea always gets her in trouble some how"

"Whatever" he said as they left the safety of the garden for the outside world.

After acquiring the GF Squall and Quistis returned to find every one lining up for their assignment for the SeeD field exam.

"You should go get changed now and meet me out in the main hall to get your assignment" she said as she walked away. Squall sat outside for a while and just stared off into the vast plane. Someone tapping on his shoulder shook him from his trance. He turned around to find one of the twins.

"Can you help me get my sister... She's been training since we got situated and she needs to get changed for the exam" he looked down at the girl. She had deep green eyes; Azurea had blue eyes so this must be Sylvan he reasoned as he looked at her.

"All right I'll help you" He said as turned around and faced the building.

"She's in the Training Center... This guy named Seifer showed us around and when they got to the training center she challenged him... and they've been in there since then" Sylvan said as they walked through the humongous garden.

'Why did I say yes it's not my problem' He thought as the walked into the training center to find Seifer and Azurea fighting each other both with a gun blade. He was in a daze as he watched Azurea's boundless energy as she delivered blows you could easily see that Seifer was tired. Twice she came within inches of giving him the same scar that adorned Squalls forehead. She knocked him down and put her foot on his chest.

"And that is how you win... Mr. Seifer" Azurea said grinning as she caressed his face with her shoe. She then smiled and walked away passed. Squall and Sylvan.

"Azurea your exam!" Sylvan said as she ran after Azurea who was half way down the hall.

Squall went to his dorm room and quickly got changed. He started down the hall only to be hit in the face by a door.

"Wow what the hell was that?" Azurea said as she peaked around the door to see Squall lying on the floor,

"See I told you we'd meet again" she said as she offered a hand to help him up.

"Whatever" he said as he got up on his own.

"Is that all you can say? Whatever? Are you that dim witted that you can't think of anything else to say other than 'Whatever'?" She said as she followed him down the hall.

"Whatever" He said as he started to go towards the main hallway.

"So how'd you get the scar?" She said as she touched the vulnerable flesh on his forehead he turned away from her.

"Oh see I struck a nerve! Dear lord this troubled child has feelings!" She said laughing as she walked next to him.

"Seifer" He said as he walked over to where Quistis was.

"Hmm.... one word answers and pathetic comebacks.... Someone's obviously not the brightest bulb in the pack!" Azurea said smiling as she crossed her arms.

"I have here your squads for the SeeD exam on this form" Quistis said holding up a clipboard with a manila envelope clipped to it.

"Squad A............ Squad B Squad leader, Seifer Alamsy The members of squad B will be, Squall Leonhart"

"The simple minded" Azurea added under her breath.

"Zell Dincht"

"Zell rhymes with hell" Azurea added again

"And a new addition... Azurea the large mouthed one" Quistis said grinning.

"You'll be briefed on the way there" Quistis added as every one left.

"So who's this Zell person?" Azurea said as she walked quickly behind Squall.

"Do you know you get points taken off for talking" he said looking at her.

"Oh my! I got a sentence out of you! There may be hope for you yet Squall!" She said giggling as she got in the van that was going to take the to the Balamb port.

Half way there Squall got fed up with Azurea's incessant chatter.

"What's wrong with you don't you ever shut up!" He yelled as he looked over at her. She shrank back for a moment and then countered.

"WOW he has emotions too! This is quite a treat!" She said as she crossed her legs.

"Quistis who was the girl in the infirmary this morning?" He said as he turned his attention to Quistis

"Some one was there? I'm sorry I didn't see them" she said shaking her head. After another few moments. Seifer looked around.

"Great I'm stuck with a guy who just reached puberty, a chicken wus and a girl who won't shut up" Seifer said laughing.

"I'll show you who's chicken wus!" Zell said jumping up.

"You ass hole sit the fuck down can't you see that's the reaction he wanted!" Azurea said shaking her head.

"Pretty good advice for a fuckin' chatter box" He said looking at her.

"Wow... I didn't know that you trained Chimps for battle here too!" Azurea said as she crossed her legs. Seifer just stared at her. Her white hair was pulled into a bun on the top of her head. Her hair wasn't gray it was snow white.

"What the fuck is up with your hair?" Seifer said looking at her. She looked up.

"My sister and I witnessed our parents' bloody murder in Dealing City when we were three" She said making sure her eyes met Seifer's.

"Man... I'm sorry" Zell said looking at her she shook her head.

"Don't be" 

"Hey Squall can I see your gunblade?" Zell said as he turned to Squall trying to change the subject.

"...."

"Fine!.... Azurea can I see yours?" He said looking at her she was in a trance staring out the window.

"Azurea? Hello?" He said as he watched her Squall had even looked up.

"That's how she prepares her self for any type of battle she's off in Azurea land right now... her last instructor was telling me about it" Quistis said watching the others faces they nodded.

When the van stopped Azurea stood up and pulled out her gun blade.

"Oops... force of habit" she said as she put it back and yawned. Just then the door opened.

"Are you nervous?" She asked Squall he looked at her and shook his head.

"Have you ever been in a real battle before?" 

"I have this is my fourth time" Seifer said as he walked passed.

"I wasn't asking you Asshole!" She said narrowing her eyes at Seifer.

"Doesn't he get on your nerves?" She said shaking her head.

'Not as much as you do' Squall thought smiling as he looked at her.

"Whatever" He said as he walked towards the boat.

"Whatever whatever whatever!"

"So is Sylvan taking the exam?" Squall said as they go in.

"Why the hell should you care about her... she has the hots for Seifer! Oops I wasn't supposed to say that!... anyways No because she couldn't pass the written part! I guess I got all the brains huh?" She said laughing as she sat down.

'You got all the mouth too' he thought as he looked at the wide-eyed look on Seifer's face.

"What? Surprised that she likes you... you shouldn't be she's nothing but a whore" Azurea said laughing.

"Azurea that's enough if you talk once from now on your rank is going down" Quistis said as she felt the shudder of the boat as it started to move.

Several minutes later Xu walked in wearing her SeeD uniform. 

"I'll be explaining the mission and the mission objective to you... We are on our way to Dollet, which has been under siege by troops from Galbadia... The request for SeeD was made eighteen hours ago..." Xu's attention went to Azurea who was doing the talking hand thing.

"If you think you can explain it any better here" She said as she handed Azurea the Clipboard she took it and scanned it once over.

"Okay... Blah blah blah blah... basically we're going to Dollet a bunch of Bad ass Troops from Galbadia...(my home country) have been attack Dollet for a couple days they asked for SeeD's eight teen hours ago which means they're probably still getting the crap whooped out of them... our objective it to open a can of SeeD quality whoop ass on them and liberate the city... we which is Squad B... (Obviously where they put the social outcasts) is to go no farther then the square... what a load of BS... so while the real SeeD go to the mountain we are basically there to wipe there Ass when there done... what a load of BS" She said as she threw the clip board down on the table in front of her.

"Any questions?" She said looking around. No one moved.

"I thought not" she then walked back over next to Seifer and sat down.

"Squall go see what's going on out side" Seifer said as he turned to Squall.

".......Okay" he said as he stood up and walked outside.

"I'm going too" Azurea said as she stood up and followed him.


	2. ....2

****

Yet another side note: Here again for those of you who have delved deeper into my twisted world of FF8... HAHAHAHAHAHA..... *clears throat* Is a warning... I have no clue where this chapter is going to go... I an just going to warn you that Squall is going to slightly warm to Azurea... Who is and for ever will be the Annoying shit that is based on me! So for those of you who hate warm mushy things... skip this... cause it's pitiful too...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The same thing as last time and yet again... Don't sue because A) I have no money and B) it'll cost more to sue me than you'll get out of it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Azurea slowly walked up the stairs and stood behind Squall. He was studying the itinerary sheet and looking at the approaching city. The sound of battle where getting louder causing Azurea's heart to race.

"Hey!" She said as she leaned against the rail she snickered as he jumped. He just looked at her and nodded.

"This is what I love about battles... that ten minutes before when you feel like the world is yours and yours alone?" 

'_Why is she telling me this' _He thought as he watched her stare off. Her hair was pulled up into a high bun and a few perfect waves that had fallen framed her face. She seemed utterly beautiful to Squall and it made him wonder why someone like her would ever want to be a SeeD.

"That's what I love about fighting the first ten minutes before battle and the first ten minutes during all the rest seems to be just extra even victory ya' know it's like who the fuck are you fighting for? Yourself? Your country? Or your next paycheck.... Very few people if any fight for themselves now... ya' know?" She said shaking her head.

"Just look out there at that crystal clear water... and how because of all the adrenaline pumping through your veins every thing smells clearer and looks clearer... Isn't this just bliss Squall?" She said looking up at him. His attention was fixated on the water.

"That's why no one likes you enough to give a shit about you Squall... because you sit there and you don't even acknowledge that you're listening you just sit there... why won't you fuckin' say somethin'?" She said getting loud.

"Because I have nothing to say that's why" He said as he looked down at her he was annoyed.

"That's the biggest understatement in the world! You seem like not only do you have nothing to say, but that there is nothing you _can_ say" she said as she hit the rail with her fist and walked back down.

"Wait"

"Go fuck yourself Squall because I am the world and I have just officially passed you by" She said as she shut the door and Seifer walked up the stairs they were only a few minutes away now.

"Look are you okay... cause I'm sorry about the" He said as he pointed to his own forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine" Squall said nodding as he looked out over the water,

"Don't let her get to you... she's one of those people you know... kind of like Zell...she's forever gettin' on your nerves but she'll be there for you when you need her so don't piss her off too bad" Seifer said as the ship landed on the beach causing it to shake slightly.

When they got on shore they were all read the rules of the exam. Then they were told to junction their GFs and go. Azurea held her gun blade and fingered the trigger.

__

'What to junction what to junction... Four Horsemen or Jocasta' she thought as the other got ready. She decided on Jocasta. Which has an attack called holy thunder, which is similar to Holy.

"Last one there has to clean up the mess" She said as she took off in full sprint towards the action or at least what she thought would be action. She was able to walk to the square without seeing a single soldier let alone a battle.

__

'This is some booty shit' She thought as she looked around again. The other had just walked up they looked as though they had similar results no fights. They continued to walk around and patrol the square. Nothing. All of a sudden it got quiet.

"What is this dog training?" Seifer said as he kicked at a dog that was walking around. Azurea didn't respond.

"No it's a rest period" Zell said as he sat down by the fountain.

"What's that up there?" Squall said looking up at the communication's tower.

"Our next destination c'mon!" Seifer said pointing at it.

"No Seifer... this isn't an ordinary battle this is an exam! I don't think we should go" Zell said shaking his head.

"Look I'm the Captain and I say we go to the communication's tower so we're going to the communications tower" Seifer said looking around. Azurea shook her head. She wasn't about to speak she also wasn't about to disobey order's either. She would joke about everything else but not her schooling becoming a SeeD was her dream and it had been for a very long time.

"What about you chatter box? Should we go or stay" Seifer said looking at Azurea who started making every negative gesture known to man.

"Alright it's decided we're going... if you don't want to go stay here... and Chicken Wus your coming with us men" Seifer said as he started off towards the communications tower. The others followed leaving Azurea alone sitting on the edge of the fountain.

It took them a while to reach the top of the mountain. When they did they were at the base of the Com. Tower. Seifer went in first.

"Hey wait" a voice from above said they turned around to find a girl standing at the top of some rocks she lost her balance and came tumbling down. Zell and Squall couldn't contain their laughter,

"Um... Which one of you is the captain of squad B?" She said looking at them.

"He's down there" Zell said pointing at Seifer who was just about to enter the tower.

"C'mon" he yelled as he entered

"Hey Squad leader wait" the girl yelled as she jumped off the ledge. Zell and Squall followed.

Inside the tower they found nothing but a measly haste draw point and an elevator. They all too the elevator to the top.

"This is pointless we should go back" Zell said as they neared the top. All of a sudden a rumbling started as the giant satellite dish was activated.

"... The hell" Zell said as they reached the top to find Seifer torching a monster with fire. It immediately died. So much for fighting.

"Are you the Squad leader?" Selphie said grinning at Seifer like a teenybopper at Justin Timberlake. 

"Uhh... yeah" He said looking slightly annoyed.

"Umm... we have to pull out... at 19:00 orders by the big chief sir" she said wiping her stupid grin off of her face.

"Shit... that's in 30 minutes... " Seifer said as he got on the elevator with Selphie behind him practically humping his leg.

When they got down to the bottom they heard creaking not just any creaking either a loud creaking noise that after a while started to resemble that of grandma after too many beans.

"Man Zell... is that you?" Squall said taking a step back.

"No... Man... It's coming from above" Zell said looking up to find a giant spider.

"... The Hell" Zell said as he started running he was followed by Squall who as usual was behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Announcer: ..... Will they end up actually fighting the giant spider? Was it REALLY the spider that was making the farting noises? Will Azurea kill Squall for not answering her? (Probably knowing how Psycho this fuckin' author is... alright no! @#@$ you.. and your mama)

*Announcer falls into Ivy's patented Bottomless pit where he is poked in the butt by little red Robert Dinero's(sp?) with pitch forks and a new announcer falls from the sky and is handed the script*

New Announcer: Will Quistis ever really get used in this story? Why the hell is Sylvan starting to get a bad rep? And more in the next chapter of Ivy's FFVIII... And when the hell will this get funny? this isn't humor!

*New Announcer drops into bottomless pit being poked by little Leonardo Dicaprio's.... While author sits back and laughs like the maniac she is*


	3. ....3 Before the party

Ch 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Don't sue I don't even own my pajama's!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They ended up fighting the giant spider several times as they made their way down the winding path of the cliff. They had fifteen minutes left by the time they got back into the city. They found Azurea still sitting on the fountain.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She screamed as she stood up and started running through town she was about four meters ahead of the others and gaining distance between them. Keep in mind people she didn't run up the mountain. When she got to the shore she turned around to find Squall separated from Zell and Selphie by quite a large distance the Spider was almost right on top of him.

"SHIT!" She screamed as she looked around she looked up and Quistis who wasn't paying attention. Something caught her eye not Quistis but what she was near the machine gun. So being of the weird sort she reasoned that there was no time to go through the thing to get up there so she climbed. In skirt and all! Giving Zell whom was beneath her quite a show. She pushed Quistis out of the way and turned the thing on. It was closing in on the small boat.

"Oh no you don't" She said as she aimed at the spider and pulled the trigger. The spider jerked backwards after the first hit and after about five minutes it collapsed and as soon as the pulled away it exploded.

Azurea walked down the steps with a big grin plastered over her face. She looked around at every one they seemed beat. Totally warn out

"So.... Either you guys finally got to fight up there... or I missed one wicked orgy" She said laughing, as she sat down. No one looked at her or laughed.

"Okay... I guess no one can take a joke right now... So what happens next teach?" She said as she turned to Quistis. 

"We're going back to garden to wait for all of your results, which I hope are good" Quistis said looking at the others.

"So! How do you guys think we did out there? I think I did a pretty smashing job out there! Now that I am done singing my own praises how do you guys think you did" She said grinning as she leaned forward.

"I think I did okay!" Zell said laughing.

"Yeah I think I did great for my fifth try" Seifer said studying every ones face.

"..."

"C'mon Squall I just saved your ass out there the least you can do is talk to me and answer my questions!" She said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Fine... I think we all failed" He said sitting up.

"Okay then mister negativity! So Seifer... Who are you celebrating with tonight?" She said grinning as she looked at him.

"My girlfriend" 

"Man that blow's Sylvan is gonna be pissed!... Can I tell her?" She said laughing as she looked at Selphie.

"Oh who're you? I'm Azurea... I transferred here from Galbadia garden yesterday..." She said grinning as she extended her hand Selphie shook it,

"Nice to meet you Azurea... I just transferred here too... but I think they kicked me out... they found my stash..." She said giggling 

"Alrighty! I say if we all make it we go swimming in the fountain... tonight!" Azurea said as she leaned back.

"I'm for it" Zell said laughing.

"Me too" Selphie said giggling.

__

'That child has issues' Squall though shaking his head

"I would but I got a date" Seifer said smiling.

"Whatever... oh god Squall is rubbing off on me"

"Good then maybe you'll keep your mouth shut" Squall said smiling as he looked at her.

"Maybe I'll rub off on you and you'll magically grow a brain...So are you gonna be there or not?" She said impatiently tapping her foot.

"Fine!" He said shaking his head.

"Great!" She said grinning as she leaned back and yawned.

When they got to shore as always Rajin and Fujin were waiting for Seifer. Azurea smiled as she watched them walk towards the van together. She wished she had friends like that. Friends that would stand by her regardless of anything. She had a friend like that but he was back in Galbadia with her old life. That's the price you pay for being the best.

"Damnit! That bastard!" Zell yelled, shaking his fist at Seifer as he drove off

"Awe... c'mon it's not so bad! We can rent a car!" Azurea said smiling as she started to walk through town.

"Who has the money to rent a car? 'Cause I sure as hell don't" Zell said shaking his head/

"Fine then it's on me!" She said grinning. As she dug through her pocket for her wallet. She couldn't find it

"Shit! Looks like it's gonna be a long way home... No wallet" She said turning her pockets inside out. Squall walked a head of them.

"Me thinks... Mr. Leonhart doesn't want to be associated with us" Azurea said under her breath smiling as she thought of yet another mischievous thing to do.

"Oh! Just let him be! I'm sure he has his reasons" Selphie said shaking her head.

"Bah! I guess you're right! There's always next time too right?" She said laughing as they walked through the city.

"So... does this guy have any friends? Or is he a total loner?" She said as she popped her gum loudly.

"He has friends... he's just... quiet" Zell said shaking his head.

"Ahh... the quiet guy... So does he do anything for fun like swim? Or play jokes?"

"No not that I know of he's always Mr. Serious and you never get the real deal with him"

"So what of you hon? Were you popular at your last garden?"

"Me? I guess so I had lots of friends... we'd throw parties!" Selphie said twirling around grinning as they walked along side the road.

"Cool..." Azurea said nodding.

"So what about you?" Zell said turning to her and raising his eyebrows.

"Ah! Not really... I had a couple of close friend granted I was invited to all the parties and shit but no one really knew me except this guy that used to sit next to me at lunch all the time... I never did know his name... but he used to call me Imp" she said laughing

"Imp? Why?"

"Because I tend to get in trouble a lot"

"Cool... I have never known anyone with a nickname before"

"Well... you know your self doncha? Chicken Wuss?"

"Hey! You know what your not Seifer and just because your a girl doesn't mean you can get away with it!" Zell said shaking his fist at her.

"Oh really now... Chicken Wuss?"

"Don't call me that!"

"What are you going to do about it" she said laughing as Zell made a grab for her she sprinted up ahead and shoved Squall in between Zell and her self.

"Hiya Squall" She said laughing dodging Zell's pitiful attempts at pay back.

"I'm gonna get you ya' little Imp!" Zell said as he grabbed for her she shoved Squall in the way and took off towards the Garden that was now a few hundred yards away. He tackled her in the bushes near the entrance. Selphie started laughing as she watched Zell tickle Azurea.

"Stop! I can't breath... stop!" Azurea said through her uncontrollable giggles.

"Not until you say 'Zell is not a chicken Wuss'" He said smiling as he watched her convulse with laughter. Squall smiled as he watched Azurea roll out from underneath Zell and take off into the garden. 

"Wow... Look at her run" Selphie said as she watched Azurea take off down the hall.

"I guess I should go too.. And get changed outta this stinky uniform" Selphie said as she left.

"Man can you believe it! We might be SeeD's! Garden's very own Special Forces!" Zell said as he walked towards the main gate with Squall. On their way towards the dorms they over heard Xu, Quistis and Cid talking.

"I don't think they should have transferred her so late in the year... that's my only concern" Quistis said shaking her head.

"Keep your voice down! The only real problem I have with the girl is that she's a born troublemaker... Martine told me yesterday to be wary of her... she tends to get in trouble and take the best students down with her" Cid added as he looked around

"Yes... but she is one of the best very rarely does some one ever pass the SeeD field exam and start off at twelve... and with her test scores she'll probably end up being twenty before she even heads off for the party... she could be good for Balamb" Xu said shaking her head.

"Yes... but... I she's anti-social.. She doesn't get along with anybody she's too playful and has a problem with authority... I think we should make her a white SeeD and let Edea deal with her" Cid said as he shook his head. Xu narrowed her eyes and walked off.

"As an instructor I feel that all she need's is a close nit group to bond with... for her first assignment put her together with the rest of the people from squad B that made it" Quistis said as she started walking away from them.

"Man! Twelve! I'll be lucky if I ever make level twelve!" Zell said as they walked down the hallway to the dormitory.

"Whatever" Squall said as he walked off towards his dorm on the way he passed a half open door and heard faint sobs coming from within.

Squall peeked in the doorway to find either Sylvan or Azurea sitting on a bed crying he was too far away to tell which one it was. The other one was seated at the desk studying some papers.

"They hate me!... Why do they hate me?... what did I do to them?! Sylvan? Do you think they hate me?" Azurea said she stood up and walked over to the desk she dropped to her knees and put her elbows on it.

"Look! Shut up! I have to take the written part of my test again tomorrow! And you have a speech to write!... you don't have time for friends! And you don't have time to be balling your eyes out because some boy, who according to you doesn't like anybody, doesn't like you!" Sylvan said slamming her books. 

"But still! Who does really like me maybe they just act that way to shut me up... I know I talk too much sometimes but... I can be quiet too!... Why doesn't he like me! I'm not a bad person" She said standing up. She looked at the door walked over to it and shut it with out seeing Squall.

__

'Wow... someone has issues' Squall thought shaking his head as he headed towards his dorm room. He hadn't even reached the door when they made the announcement.

"Will all participants in today's SeeD exam please report to the second floor hall way... I repeat will all students who participated in today's SeeD exam please report to the second floor hallway ... thank you" Cid said over the announcement speaker.

__

'Just my luck' Squall pushed all thought of a nice shower and changing his clothes out of his head as he headed towards the main hall way. He bumped into Azurea on the way that was blotting her eyes with a Kleenex.

"Hey Squall... nervous? I know I am" She said smiling as she sniffed and tossed the tissue into a trashcan.

__

'Why should you be... according to Cid you should know that you have this sitting in the palm of your hand' Squall thought as he watched her shake her head.

"You know what... I hate your silence and love it at the same time... see most guys would have done the whole me nervous when then know damn well they're just about to piss their pants right? But you.. You just stand there so no one really knows if you're thinking of your answer or just ignoring the question... but in all honesty are you?" She said as she stopped and looked into his eyes.

"Yeah... a little" He said nodding as they walked in the elevator.

"Jack pot! He has feelings folks!" She said giggling as she hugged him.

"Don't worry! Your secrets safe with me" She said grinning as she bounded off the elevator the door had just opened.

As soon as they got in the hallway they saw everyone who took the exam. A faculty member walked up carrying a clipboard in his hand

"The following people passed the exam and are to meet with head master Cid in his office immediately... Zell Dincht.... Azurea Lake... Squall Leonhart.... And Selphie Tilmett.. That is all..." The faculty member said before shuffling off down the hall. 

"Hell Yes!" Azurea said before cart wheeling off down the hall like a fool. Selphie had a big dumb smile plastered over her face, Zell sprinted off towards the elevator and Squall just stood in the corner with a self-satisfied grin on his face.

Azurea took a deep breath as she stepped on the elevator she pressed the hold button.

"Yo! Squall! Aren't you coming?" She yelled down the hall. Squall looked at her and walked over.

"See... two more minutes and I would have left you!" She said laughing as she let the button go. It was a stretch to get all those people in the elevator.

"Where's Seifer?" Selphie asked looking around.

"He didn't make it! His name wasn't called so the punk got what he deserved" Azurea said smiling Selphie frowned.

"Look if it makes you feel any better there's a possibility he got pulled to the side and told already okay?" Selphie just nodded

"Hey where'd you get that necklace from?" Selphie said as she looked at the charm that was hanging on the small silver chain around Azurea's neck.

"It came with the gun blade... I have a ring too... It's supposed to be a dolphin to stand for intelligence and agility but I think it's all a bunch of BS... but I wear cause it matches my gun blade, which is a Poseidon Revolver... I've had it for years..." She said as she showed off her ring that matched.

"Hey Squall did yours come with one too?" Selphie said, looking at him with her wide eyes he shook his head no.

The doors opened to reveal Cid's office. Azurea wiped her hands on her jeans before walking in the door. Cid was a middle-aged man who had slumping shoulders and a dwindling physique. He was standing in front of his desk with his shoulders hunched. Seifer was in the room, he looked at everyone who entered and scowled at them before leaving the room.

"As you all know you are the few that did pass the exam today... Some of you with extremely good scores and some of you with some rather disappointing scores as well..." Cid said looking at all of the students with his hands clasped in front of him he looked at the a member of the faculty who was looking at him and making the signal to wrap it up with his hand.

"Basically in short the garden is proud of you... here are your results and... Azurea... I would like to talk to you right now" He said as he grabbed Azurea to the side.

" You did very well... Your the first student in Balamb garden's history to start off at rank twelve... usually if some one scores over seven I make them a white SeeD... so how about it?" Cid whispered smiling.

"No... I just got here... and I don't want to be away from my sister..." she said softly as she looked at Squall.

"Oh... I see.. Well...I'm glad that we have not only one but two gun blade specialists and someone who can wield a Poseidon... I'm very impressed" He said smiling.

"Sure whatever" She said as she walked off.

Squall waited for her after the speeches she never came, She didn't give her speech either they called her name five times and waited twenty minutes but she never showed. He had time before the big party so he decided to leave early and take a bath while he was on his way to the dormitory he could hear splashing in the fountain. He peered over the edge to find one of the twins swimming in the water. The girl looked up and smiled. It was Azurea wearing a white bikini she giggled.

"C'mon in! The waters fine"

"I'd rather not... it's a fountain not a pool"

"Well... you guys don't have a pool here or I'd be swimming in that... it's how I keep in shape" She said as she jumped out.

"So... what happened with Cid you left kinda in a rush?"

"He said something... that really pissed me off he wanted to send me off to be a white SeeD... I do not want to roam the world on a fuckin' boat and wear a dorky ass white uniform for the rest of my life... sorry... he had the wrong chick..." she said as she grabbed her big gray beach towel and wrapped it around her.

"So are you going to the party?" He said watching her pull her hair back.

"No" She said shaking her head.

"Hmmm... One word answers I guess I am rubbing off on you"

"No... I'm making a call to my old garden... I'd rather not get dressed up in some stuffy ass uniform or dress just for a few hours to dance when I can be swimming in my element or sitting in my room writing" She said as she turned the corner and started walking towards the Dormitory.

"I have a pin that says rank 12 on it... I'm happy with 12... in fact I'd be happier with two because then no one would be all... you know about it.... Thinking I'm something special" She said as she opened the door to her dorm.

"Hey I'll see ya' around I guess" she said leaning her head against the door.

"Yeah... see ya'" he said nodding as he walked away.


	4. ....4 A swim and a phone call

Ch--4

"Why aren't you getting ready for the big party?" Sylvan said as she leaned against the door and watched her sister polish her gun blade.

"Why? 'Cause I'm not going!" Azurea said as she rhythmically rubbed oil into the blade.

"I know if I made SeeD I'd be out there in a heartbeat" she said smiling as she looked at her twin sister.

"No you'd be out there because you like Seifer..."

"Yeah well... so what if I have an ulterior motive! I'd still go... and if your not going why did you buy that pretty red dress before we left Galbadia" 

"Red dress? I don't own a red dress" Azurea said as she stood up and walked over to her closet. She opened the door to find her normal clothes and a long red dress with a note stapled to it

__

" I know that by the time you actually open your closet you'll be packing for Balamb, I know how you were complaining about not having anything to wear to the party because your 'not the type to wear a uniform to a party' regardless if you made SeeD or not so maybe if you get transferred after your exam maybe I can be your date to the party. I'll miss you.

P.S. I thought you'd look great in red

The guy from Lunch (Irvine)"

"Irvine" Azurea said smiling as she took the dress out of the closet and laid it on the bed.

"Who's Irvine"

"Lunch guy" She said laughing as she started to get changed.

"His name was Irvine? That's very interesting... so I take it you're going now right?" Sylvan said smiling as she walked out of the room and into her own.

"So do you think Seifer's gonna be at the party" Sylvan said as she walked back in the room all ready to go complete with heels.

"The mention of Seifer just gets you racin' doesn't it" Azurea said as she zipped up the dress. She slipped on a pair of red heels and put on some red lipstick.

"Yeah well... he makes me feel all fuzzy in side... I want a guy like him... my knight in a long white coat"

"Your knight? You know he has a girlfriend right?" Azurea said as she walked towards the door.

"Yeah... but! Shut up! You have your damn Cowboy give me my knight!"

"I don't HAVE anyone... He's at Galbadia number one and even if he did ask me to the party if he was here I would have said no... Because I don't like him like that"

"Cinderella stop turning your nose up at everyone for one day you will drown when it rains" Sylvan said as they left their room for the party.

When they arrived they got looked at. Just one of them was a treat to people but two of them were an event.

"I am off to look for Seifer... see ya!" Sylvan said as she walked away. Azurea shook her head and spotted Squall in the corner. She started to walk over but before she could get there a girl had already pulled him off on to the dance floor.

"Hiya Azurea!... wanna join the garden committee?" Selphie said popping out of no where. Azurea jumped slightly.

"Umm... no I don't have time to now... we're SeeD's let the lower classmen handle it"

"Alright... that means no one wants to do it..."

"Okay now go some where" She said as she walked off. She sat on the balcony and watched the fireworks all alone.

Meanwhile Squall had his arms wrapped around a mysterious dark haired girl.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" The girl said smiling before walking off. He looked around in wonder as she disappeared into the crowd. He looked over to the balcony and saw something that caught his eye. A girl with white hair. He walked over to her and leaned against the rail.

"So..." he said she looked at him and smiled.

"I shouldn't have come I don't know anybody well enough to really be here... I'm terrified that I'm gonna say the wrong thing or do the wrong thing and I'm going to never be able to recover socially... Squall I should have never transferred here! It's not like it was my idea or anything but! I should have said that I was going to pull together and stop messing around with the faculty members and that I'd quit putting itching power in the hockey players' jock's.... 'Cause I just don't fit here" she said shaking her head.

__

'If you don't fit in then I don't fit in... You made instant friends out of Zell and Selphie'

"I just feel like no one really cares ya' know... that I left the one person that does care behind in Galbadia"

__

'Boyfriend problems'

"No one really seems to care like that here... It's not like he was really anything to me either... I mean all we did was talk at lunch but he seemed to really care about me and listen to my problems... have you ever had a friend like that?"

__

' At one point in time'

"..."

"Yeah that's what I thought! You're probably the type of person that doesn't need to express their feelings... duh! What the hell am I saying you never express your feelings... you know what! This conversation never happened I'm going for a swim" she said as she walked away.

"Would you like to dance" he said as he watched her, she was too far away to hear him.

Just then Quistis walked out on to the balcony.

"What's wrong?" She said smiling

"...Nothing"

"Nothing... See Squall you're getting way to predictable... I need to ask you a favor" there was an awkward pause

'_Go ahead at the damn question' _Squall thought as he shifted his weight to his right foot.

"I need you to go get changed and meet me in the training center... there's a room there where students go to talk after hours" She said smiling.

"So you want me to go in there and tell every one they're violating curfew cause if that's it then count me out that's the disciplinary committee's job"

"No just to talk" Quistis said as she turned to leave.

"I can't... Zell and Selphie... I promised them I'd help them with something in the library"

"This is an order"

"... Whatever" Squall said as he walked away.

In the hallway he ran into everyone. They were swimming in the fountain.

"C'mon Squall strip down to your skivvies and hop in!" Azurea said as she grabbed the rail.

"I can't... Quistis... she told me to meet her in the training center"

"Oh... Mega bummer" Selphie said giggling.

"She's a little plastered... I caught her smoking weed in the quad" Azurea said softly through a giggle.

"I'll come back if you guys are out here after I'm done" Squall said as he walked in to the dormitory wing.

"Yo! Wait!" She said as she hopped over the rail grabbed her towel and ran after him.

"So what are you guys doing... you do know that that's where people go to make out right?" 

"They do?"

"Damn... I know that and I just got here! Sylvan told me... she made out with some guy named Nida earlier so do you have some kind of weird relationship goin' on with Quistis?" She said as she opened the door to her dorm to find Seifer and Sylvan making out on the desk.

"Wow... told ya she was a slut" Azurea said laughing as she watched the shocked expression on Squall's face.

"Woman... off my new issue of weapons monthly" She said as she pulled it out from under Sylvan's left hand. She closed the door opened it hand handed it to Squall

"That's the prettiest gun blade I have ever seen... isn't it great? It has sparkle shine and power...Unlike the others... see I'm not remodeling mine until I get enough pieces for that.. Cause all the others are ugly" she said laughing.

__

'The raven's feather... I kind of like it too' he thought as he looked at it.

"You can keep it... I have another picture of it blown up in poster form" She said laughing as she walked away.

Squall walked to his room unable to take his eyes off of the picture it was the perfect gun blade. It will be practically invincible if made out of a Poseidon. He looked at her clothes hanging on the hook and then looked down at the gun blade.

'_Fuck Quistis' _He tossed the magazine aside and grabbed his swim trunks out of his top drawer. He then snagged a towel on his way out of the door.

When he got to the fountain the first thing he saw was Selphie and Zell making out.

"Warning to all who enter... hormone levels are on the rise Selphie's high and Zell's horny enough to do it with a piece of bread with a hole in it" Azurea said as she watched him approach.

"See I though you said you were gonna go make out with Quistis" Azurea said as she giggled just then Seifer and Sylvan walked up in black swim wear. Sylvan was the first to jump in. She barely made a splash.

"Looks like every ones paired up" Sylvan said giggling as she looked around.

"Paired up my ass" Azurea said as she splashed her sister.

"No look Seifer and me... Zell and Selphie... you and squall"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that! I'm just going to go swim to the other side and act like I am an only child" she said as she swam off. Squall then jumped in while Seifer stood on the edge.

"C'mon Seifer... join us either you do it yourself or I will make you join us" Sylvan said grinning as she Pulled at his ankle. He shook his head and jumped in. 

"Hey you know what we should all do... go back to someone's room and play truth or dare" Selphie said as she giggled.

"Umm... I'll pass on that" Azurea said as she shook her head her eyes were fixed on Sylvan.

"Hmmm... I'll pass too"

"I don't mind..." Seifer said shaking his head

"Neither do I" Zell said grinning.

"Sorry... four to two! We're going off to play truth or dare" Selphie said as she jumped outta the water.

"Well we all have separate rooms now... so who's room are we going to?"

"Mine" Squall said quietly

__

'Where the fuck did that come from' he thought as he shook his head.

"Alrighty!" Azurea said shaking her head as she stepped out of the water. Seifer and Sylvan had started making out again. Sylvan whispered something in Seifer's ear.

"On second thought... We're gonna take a rain check" Seifer said as he carried Sylvan out of the water and into the dormitory area.

"You know what... I think I will too..." Azurea said leaving before any one could stop her or say anything.

"Truth or dare is no fun without more than four people... so I'm leaving too see ya' guys in the morning" Selphie said as she walked off too. Zell shrugged and walked away. Leaving Squall all alone in the hallway. He sat down and thought about every thing that had happened today and who was going to take the blame for what happened at the communications tower.

Mean while Azurea sat in her room with her phone pressed to her ear as she dialed the number for Galbadia garden's dorm. It rang five times and then it was picked up.

"Enter the number of the dorm you wish to contact now" an automated message said in a mechanical voice. She had to think about it. She really didn't remember his room number but he was across the hall from her. So it had to be odd and hers was fourteen. So she guessed and pressed 15. It rang for what seemed to be hours.

"Hello?" A groggy voice said on the other line.

"Hey Stranger" Azurea said as she laid back.

"Imp?!"

"Yup! In the flesh... so what have you been up to"

"Oh nothin'... just the usual training and stuff"

"Oh... I made SeeD today... and I found the dress you bought for me"

"Cool... I'm happy for you... it's only been two days but lunch isn't the same with out you makin' fun of somebody" 

"Yeah... I'm rank 12"

"WHAT? How the fuck did you manage that one Imp?" He said as he turned on his light the faint click could be heard.

"I don't know... I just followed the rules... you know how I am about that stuff... I don't mess around when it comes to my schooling... SeeD is my dream... and now it's reality" 

"I'm happy for you... So do you think you'll be seeing this garden any time soon?"

" I have no clue... I really don't I wish I could see you guys again...I don't know if I ever will ya know? 'Cause now that I'm a SeeD.... Ya' know how it is! It's like the life of a sniper... I remember you telling me about that when I asked why you have no friends" She said laughing.

"I'm not supposed to it's expected for me to be an anti-social horn-dog.... So did you wear the dress?"

"Yeah I wore the dress... you got to see this place too! It's got this great pool I got everyone to go swimming in it! And we didn't get caught either!"

"Who's we?"

"The squad I was part of today!... It was cool!... and Sylvan has this thing for this guy named Seifer... he's a dick"

"Yeah I hear ya.... But look... I gotta get to 'cause I have a test in the mornin' and you have your first assignment as a SeeD so I'm gonna let you go okay Imp"

"Alrighty"

"Bye" She hung up the phone and fell asleep.


	5. ....5 Timber.... Rinoa and Vinzer

Ch--5

Squall had been awake for quite some time he just had his eyes closed he was trying to go back to his blissful dream world where everything goes his way.

"Sleepy head! Wake up" He heard a familiar voice say he opened his eyes to find Azurea standing above him.

"So how are you lovin' your new room... personally I don't like privacy it gives me too much time to think about things ya' know... like how much I miss Galbadia and going to Deling city on week ends... but also how I've made this wonderful wonderful place my home! Already.... After one day"

"Great" He said yawning, as he looked at the clock it was eleven in the morning.

"Now Man-who-sleeps-in-street-clothes... you need to go to the front gate... we get our very first mission today isn't that just fab-u-tastic!" She said twirling as she left.

__

'Some one's been into Selphie's stash' Squall thought as he stood up and straightened his pants.

He went to the front gate to find every one in their street clothes. Selphie in a yellow dress, Zell in long shorts, a black shirt and a red and black jacket, and Azurea wearing a black clingy tank top that said 'bad girl' in red letters and a pair of low riding dirty denim bell bottoms and a dark brown leather belt that held the bullets for her gun blade she also had a black backpack slung over her shoulder.

"So what's the job?" Azurea said popping her gum loudly.

"Just you four are to go to Timber to assist a small resistance group.... At the train station you will find a man wearing a blue hat he'll say "the forests of Timber sure have changed" at that point you are to answer "but the Owls are still around"... any questions?" Cid said studying everyone's reactions.

"Good! The leader for this mission will be Squall"

"But I'm more qualified!" Azurea said as she took a step towards Cid.

"That is my decision and I'm the authority figure here... It is not your job as a SeeD to question authority... That is why Squall is the leader" Azurea rolled her eyes and flipped Cid off as she walked away. The others walked outside.

"Why the fuck did he do that... Squall what rank are you again?"

"Seven"

"If you're seven and I'm twelve why did he put you in charge"

"Don't worry about it... Maybe you got a bad rep from your old Garden"

"Martine hated my guts... maybe that's it" She said nodding as they walked down the side of the road.

"So what are we doing tonight? We should have a party I got the weed... Azurea it shouldn't be hard for you to get booze... I mean... You don't look like a teenager"

"A party! Hell no!... Not while I'm working oh yeah.. And how old do you guys think I am just off the top of your head?" Azurea said grinning as the walked into the small town of Balamb.

"Seventeen or eighteen... maybe in your early twenties" Zell said studying her body.

"Ehhh... no! I wish I was I'm not! I'm only sixteen... and just turned that two months before coming here" She said laughing as they neared the station.

"Damn girl... have you been eating your wheaties?" Zell said grinning as he watched her walk.

"...Maybe... I don't know... maybe it was something in the water in Galbadia" She said laughing as she paid for the ticket. 

"There had to be 'cause you look.... WOW" He said she giggled.

"Oh and if that's a pitiful attempt at trying to get into my pants you might want to try Sylvan because I'm not that easy" She said grinning as she boarded the train and handed the ticket to Squall.

"The last day on the job lets all get smashed!" Selphie said giggling as she banged on the door.

"Smashed? The last day before we go back to garden... I'll get smashed...only if everyone else is doing it too..." Azurea said as she sat down in the corner.

'Get wasted but... it's our first mission... why the hell not'

"I'll do it" Squall said nodding.

"If Squalls up for it lets do it... the first night we stay at an Inn!" Azurea said smiling.

"Cool then we'll have a bond... you know what they say! You never really know a person until you've got stoned with 'em" Selphie said as she watched Squall check the ticket at the consol.

They all went into the SeeD private car and sat down on the plush couches.

"I feel sleepy" Selphie said yawning as she laid down next to Zell.

"Yeah so do I" Zell said as he leaned back. Squall stood up and started walking towards the door and passed out.

"What the fuck?" Azurea said looking around. She was the only person that didn't pass out she picked up an issue of pet pals and started reading.

No one woke up until they were at Timber and the announcement had come on.

"Wow... Trippy dream" Selphie said shaking her head.

"Yeah it was weird" Zell said nodding.

"Laguna was kinda cute" Selphie said with a dazed smile on her face.

"Selphie that's because you think anything with a dick is cute" Azurea said looking up from the magazine.

"Laguna Kiros and Ward....." Squall said looking around

__

'I dreamt that I was a moron'

"Yeah how'd you know?" Selphie said looking at 

"I had the same dream... I think we should tell Cid about this when we get back"

"Alright man"

"See now I feel all left out" Azurea said walking around.

"Don't be it was stupid" Squall said shaking his head.

"If you say so" She said as she left the others followed.

Azurea kept her mind focused on other things like this guy with the blue cap she looked around. She found him standing a few steps away.

"Hiya"

"My the forest of Timber sure have changed"

"But the owls are still around" she said looking back at Squall.

"Um... follow me miss" the man started walking towards another train. They all board it.

"I'm Wedge.... And that's Zone... and we're part of the forest Owl's...Part of the Timber resistance..." The man in the blue cap said pointing to a man in the corner who was hunched over.

"I'm Squall and that's Zell... Selphie and Azurea" Squall said pointing to them. It was followed by the routine hi's and Hiya's.

"So I guess all that's left is for you to wake up the princess... she's in the last door" Wedge said looking at Squall.

'We're SeeD special forces not gofors ' he thought as he shook he shook his head and walked up the stairs and down a small corridor. At the end he found an all pink room. It wasn't even a tasteful pink it was the nauseating color that is salmon pink. On the bed was a girl in all blue and black.

__

'Oh god it's psycho girl from the party'

"Oh it's you!" She said as she stood up and walked over. Just then Azurea walked in.

"Oh... am I interrupting something?" She said smiling.

"No" Squall said looking at her.

"Awe damn!...anyways... I'm Azurea... the highest-ranking SeeD here but I'm not the leader" She said smiling as she extended her hand.

"Oh... is Seifer with you?"

"Seifer...didn't pass the test.... He failed with flying zeros... so no Seifer's not here, but we are" she said grinning.

"I'm Rinoa"

"I'm Azurea.. And this rather tall rather quiet boy is Squall..." She said pointing to Squall he waved.

"Alright well... nice meeting you" she said as she took off down the hall followed by a rather ugly dog.

"Bad vibes" Azurea said, shaking her head as she watched Rinoa something about her didn't seem quite right.

While Rinoa shook hands with everyone Azurea looked around and shook her head.

"If they can't afford a nice train I want to know how they got enough fuckin' money to hire us" she said looking at Squall whose attention was fixated on Rinoa

"Figures" she said as she walked into the other room.

"Okay now we're going to discuss strategy" Rinoa said as she walked off into a room that was off to the side. The others followed single file. And Rinoa told them what was expected. They were to kidnap the president who was on his was to Timber to make a big TV announcement.

"I'm not going" Azurea said shaking her head as she walked around.

"Why?" Zell said looking at her.

"Cause you can do this with out me... I'll just get in the way... I'll help you with the interrogation."

"Why?"

"Because Vinzer Deling is my great Uncle" Azurea said as she left.

"Wow... that was unexpected" Zell said shaking his head.

The mission was a success they were able to retrieve the president's car with out any complications. 

"Well Azurea It's all up to you" Rinoa said smiling as she pointed towards the door that led to the car.

"Alright... See ya in five minutes" She said shaking her head and she went into the room.

"How can she be related to Deling? She doesn't even resemble him" Selphie said after Azurea had been gone for a few minutes.

"I heard about a Timber resistance team that killed several of Deling's relatives but I had no clue any of them had children... it's a sad thing the casualties of war" Rinoa said shaking her head. It got oddly silent and then suddenly the shots of a gun blade could be heard loud and clear. After it was over Azurea walked out of the room shaking her head.

"You got the wrong guy... that wasn't Deling... that was a body double... genetically altered might I add... and you guys were set up the real Deling has been in the city for a while" she said as she wiped the green blood off of her gun blade.

"Well then I guess... it's time for plan B" Rinoa said smiling.

"Ask her for the fuckin' contract" Azurea said softly as she looked around.

"Umm... can I please see the contract" Squall said as they walked into the strategy room.

"Sure here" Rinoa said as she pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Squall. He read it and looked at Azurea.

"Your skills are needed" He said as he handed the paper to Azurea. She read it once to her self.

"Okay... We... are party C..... They are Party B and garden is party A... this sounds like a damn instruction manual so in normal people language... We are to help them with the liberation of Timber... fuck do you know how fuckin' long that might take..." she said shaking her head as she handed the paper back to Squall.

"That is pretty vague.... So what's next?" Selphie said smiling. Just then the other stood up.

"We're to go to Timber's TV station and-"

"Kick Deling's ass there... right? Okay lets get going" Azurea said as she leaned against the wall.


End file.
